


hold a lover close

by godsrevolver



Series: for all you're worth [novahd oneshots] [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Family Dinners, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: James's mother invites him and Aleks over for dinner.Aleks has anxiety.James knows just how to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'd, all mistakes are mine. enjoy.

Aleks had never met James’s parents. 

Well, James’s mother to be exact. 

They had been going out for over a year, though they had never met up for anything: no Thanksgiving dinner, no Christmas celebration, no New Year’s Eve party. Aleks wasn’t entirely sure he  _ wanted _ to meet James’s mother. He wasn’t sure if she would be accepting, or if she would hate Aleks, or if Aleks would hate  _ her _ . He had had plenty of girlfriends before James; and it was never a problem. But his anxiety levels soared when he learned James’s mother would be flying them out to see her in Pennsylvania for her early birthday dinner. 

“Don’t worry,” James had assured him on the flight with a gentle squeeze of Aleks’s hand. “She’ll love you. Really. Don’t sweat.”

Aleks believed his boyfriend; but something inside him was still tugging, making his stomach uneasy; or maybe it was just the turbulence of the plane.

When the time had arrived for them to meet her, Aleks was sweating bullets. James had told him to dress casual, but Aleks had decided to be somewhat formal with a white button down and gray dress pants. James had gone slightly more casual with a black collared shirt and jeans. Aleks had also decided to buy James’s mother a bouquet of carnations for good measure. 

As they approached the door, Aleks was having second thoughts.

“Is it too late to go back to the airport? I’m sure she wouldn’t care if I told her I was too sick to come to dinner. She’d understand. Maybe we can just go--”

“Aleks,” James laughed. “Stop worrying. She’s the most laid-back person I’ve ever known, honest to God.”

“That’s because she raised you,” Aleks could feel his heart beating as if he were running a marathon. “You don’t know, she could hate me.”

James slipped his hand into Aleks’s and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. “You’ll do great. Seriously.” 

James rang the doorbell, and almost instantly it opened. James’s mother was of a shorter stature, with curly hair similar to that of James. She wore a grin on her face that was bigger than any smile Aleks had ever seen.

“I knew I heard voices outside,” she explained. “Welcome home.” She pulled James into a hug, and Aleks went to give her a handshake, but she hugged him too, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Any friend of my son is a friend to me,” she beamed. “Come on in. You must be freezing!”

After they had settled in their seats at the dinner table, James noticed Aleks was still stiff as a board. Aleks hadn’t said more than a few words to James’s mother, and would have shaky breaths after he did. 

“Hey Mom,” James called out into the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner. “How much longer until we eat?”

“Maybe under an hour?” she responded. “I forgot to put something in the oven.”

“Alright,” James said. “If you need any help, feel free to ask one of us.”

“You’re not helping me! You’re my guests. I don’t care if it’s my birthday, I don’t make guests cook.”

“Love you too, Mom,” James laughed back. He turned to Aleks, who had his hands in his lap and his eyes focused to pictures on the walls. He still wouldn’t move more than an inch. 

“Hey,” James said softly, putting his hand on Aleks’s thigh. “You’re doing great. Seriously. Relax.”

“I can’t relax,” Aleks exhaled shakily. “I haven’t done this in so long, I almost forgot how it feels. But this is different, I don’t--” Aleks stopped mid sentence. “What’re you doing?”

James had begun to rub Aleks’s thigh, squeezing the inner area, getting closer and closer to his--

“That’s my dick,” Aleks choked out harshly. “Unless you want your mom to see me hard, stop.”

James shrugged in response. “You heard what she said,” he muttered. “We have less than an hour before we eat. She’s busy cooking anyways.” 

James’s touches had gotten progressively more aggressive, and he started palming at and rubbing Aleks’s cock. Aleks inhaled sharply. He didn’t want to do this; not here, especially when he had never met James’s family before. But at the same time, the advances had made Aleks less shaky and nervous.

“Let me get you off,” James leaned into Aleks’s ear and whispered. 

“In  _ here _ ? Are you insane?” Aleks hissed back. He needed to get off badly, but wasn’t keen on the idea of being found out by James’s mom.

“I’m not  _ that _ dumb, you fuck,” James rolled his eyes and took his hand off Aleks’s thigh, grabbing his hand instead. “Let’s go.”

Aleks got up with James and followed him near the kitchen, trying to stay hidden behind James as much as possible. James popped his head into the kitchen.

“Hey Mom, I’m going to give Aleks a tour of the house. Maybe show him my old room or something,” James explained.

“What a great idea! Just make sure you’re done within the hour.”

“No problem,” James smiled, and turned back to Aleks, giving him a nod. 

James led Aleks upstairs, into a bathroom in between two bedrooms. Aleks was still nervous of James’s mother finding out, but a small part of him was excited for the risk. James shut the door behind them, and pushed Aleks up against it. He placed his hands on the door, next to Aleks’s waist, and got on his knees.

“Are you sure she’s not going to come up here?” Aleks breathed out as James had begun on Aleks’s belt. Aleks started on the bottom buttons of his shirt. 

“Don’t worry,” James muttered, pressing kisses to Aleks’s stomach and groin. “Just relax.” He threw Aleks’s belt onto the adjacent counter, and started on his pants. 

“God, you look hot in these,” James murmured. “They shape your ass nicely. You should wear these pants more often.” 

Aleks hummed and put his hands through James’s hair as James worked to finish Aleks’s zipper, and after what seemed like an eternity, dropped Aleks’s pants to his ankles. Aleks stifled quiet groans as James placed more kisses on his thighs and reached behind his waist to grab at Aleks’s ass. 

“Jesus,” Aleks exhaled deeply. “You’re such a tease.”

James looked back up at Aleks and grinned devilishly. “Saying that will only make me go slower,” he said, partially joking. James ran his hands along the waistband of Aleks’s briefs, and felt Aleks’s inhales as he began to slip them down. James took Aleks’s hard-on in his hand, beginning slow and rhythmic pumps with one hand, while the other ran across Aleks’s hips and thighs.

“Fuck, James,” Aleks called out quietly. He grabbed James’s hair in his hands and pulled slightly, trying to get James’s head closer to his dick. 

“Not yet,” James warned him, looked Aleks in the eyes, slowing down his hands. “Be patient. And don’t rip out my hair.”

“It’s hard to be patient when you look like that,” Aleks complained, but James ignored him. James began to go faster, and Aleks threw his head back against the door, closing his eyes. He felt his hips buck into James’s touches, small moans escaping his mouth. As James got quicker, Aleks felt closer and closer to coming.

“James,” Aleks managed. “I’m gonna--”

James didn’t even have to hear Aleks finish the sentence; he took Aleks into his mouth, grabbing Aleks’s hips roughly and pulling them closer to him. Aleks let out another groan, and James pulled back momentarily.

“Quiet,” James barked out to him. “And you can come in my mouth, by the way.” 

Aleks looked down at James, and swore he had never seen him hotter. His hair was disheveled and cheeks red, saliva wetting his lips. He watched James put him back into his mouth, and began more heavy breaths, trying his best to be as silent as possible. Aleks pulled tighter with James’s hair, guiding his head around his cock. James continued, swirling his tongue around every part of Aleks he could. He tried using the slightest bit of teeth, but Aleks winced, so he stopped. He snaked his hands back up to Aleks’s lower back and squeezed at the warm skin, feeling something like sweat.

“Can I come now?” Aleks tenderly asked. “God, I can’t wait any longer.”

“So eager,” James muttered between his work. “Go ahead.”

It didn’t take long for Aleks to come, warm and wet into James’s mouth, hearing him swallow. Aleks pulled his hands out of James’s hair and ran them through his own, skin wet with sweat and warm with passion. He couldn’t feel any more tension or nervousness left in him.

James got up from his knees and pulled Aleks into a kiss, catching Aleks by surprise. Aleks let out a heavy breath. James smirked back. 

“Now it’s time for the real dinner.” James reached down and pulled Aleks’s underwear and pants up, and Aleks began to redress. James watched him intently. 

“Can I have you for dessert?” Aleks grinned.  


“We’ll see,” James smirked back. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at/with me about novahd [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/) at my tumblr.


End file.
